Akairos Shadowsun
Akairos Shadowsun is a Knight Lord in the service of Silvermoon City. Leading the regiments produced by House Dawnsong, Akairos takes a fierce martial pride in what he does. Zealous and radical, he leads those of his house into battle with a fire and purpose not often seen. It is whispered through his house he acts out of a sense of regret, which is repudiated at every turn. Description Akairos stands at 7'1 with a muscular build and has few hard lines across his face. He is a proud and diligent blood knight and tries to project himself as such. He believes in rigid discipline and his attitude compliments it as such. His movement is measured and he holds himself with an air of purpose. His ears are nicked in several places and his red hair is long, kept out of his face with the aid of a Faceplate. The lower half of his face has several small scars from fire damage, partially hidden by a small beard he maintains. His chest and neck are similarly covered with burn scars, obtained from dragonfire during the second war. Akairos carries a draenic warhammer as his preferred weapon, taken as trophy from the Siege of Tempest Keep, now a grim reminder for himself. History Akairos was once the inheritor scion of the House of Dawnfury, in line to be the head of the house. Beneath him was his younger brother, Radinius. Akairos led a life of relative ease in the city of Silvermoon. He would spend his days training for battles that would never come and enjoying company. He had a reputation for womanizing. Occasionally small skirmishes would occur with the Amani trolls, but they were few and far in between. Akairos thought of these small conflicts more as contests with fellow elves, not having much appreciation for large scale combat engagement, content to let the rangers deal with anything major. As he grew up he gained a greater hatred for the trolls once his father was slain in the year -199, taking a greater part in leading military operations against the beasts. In time, Akairos came to love the elf Olira Dawnsong, a beautiful woman of great wisdom and keen magical intellect and head of her house. After a lengthy courtship, the two married, unifying their houses together into a substantial military and political force. During the second war, House Dawnfury played a part in defending the homeland. As the Orcish Horde allied with the forest trolls, occasional skirmishes became full blown conflict. They were met with varying degrees of success in the face of overwhelming odds. Helping to defend several parts of the forest, he commanded Dawnfury glaive units to attempt to shoot down the Orcs and their dragons. As his regiment plunged deep into the enemy lines, his forces were in greater and greater danger of being overrun by flanking dragon units. Inevitably the Orcs broke though, seemingly dooming his men, only to be saved by human reinforcements from the southern kingdom of Lordaeron. His life in particular was saved by a a red haired knight. Akairos suffered severe chest and neck burns, but was rescued by the knight. During clean up he gave the man a bottle of Thallassian wine for his trouble. This was his first encounter with humans. While many elves blamed the humans and their poor leadership for the burning of their forests, Akairos only felt grateful. He spent some time recovering and afterwards began to take his leadership duties in his house much more seriously as a leader and as a warrior. The third war was when Akairos', and all the blood elves lives changed. With his house shattered and mana addiction seeping into his body, Akairos was desperate for an answer. Before too long Kael'thas Sunstrider began to rally his people as The Scourge began to creep north once more from Lordaeron. Akairos left recovery operations to his younger brother, Radinius, and after swearing to return to his wife, took what military forces he could muster from the two houses leaving with Prince Kael'thas to Outland. In Outland Illidan taught the elves began to teach them how to sate their hunger for magic by feeding on alternative sources. Akairos began leading his men to hunt down demons to drain the energy from, and they became very proficient at it. As the hunger for magic grew, the Dawnsong and Dawnfury forces staged numerous assaults to drag demons back for consumption and binding. Over time they changed, their strength augmenting slightly and their eyes glowing a Fel green. His forces became expert demon fighters. In their conquests, the Sin'dorei found the Tempest Keep, filled with Naaru loyalist Draenei. Akairos set up forward camps as they moved across the ruins of Farahlon, acting as an auxillary force and When the elves reached the keep they stormed it, taking it by storm. At the height of the battle Akairos singled out a Vindicator Champion, engaging in single combat with him. Despite taking a crushing chest wound and his own blade being shattered, he managed to defeat the Draenei, taking the fallen vindicator's weapon as a trophy, naming it Dawncrusher, unable to read the inscribed lettering on it. In the keep, they captured a Naaru, M'uru, and learned to use their new siphoning methods for their own purposes. This knowledge was sent back to Silvermoon, and with it the Blood Knights were formed. Tales of the wonders of Outland reached back home and soon the teachings of the Blood Knights spread back to Outland, Akairos learned from an elf named Drannar Sunwhisper and fought alongside him against incurring forces. But as the Tempest keep steadily filled with demons, he began to have some doubts. He would walk through the manaforges and through the Tempest Forge and saw the faces of abominations looking back. Akairos was out of the keep when it was raided. He was out at Manaforge Corru, trying to help salvage the situation after it's systems had been destroyed and shut down. Kael'thas was saved from death and he summoned all his forces back, Akairos was disgusted with the change the prince had undergone, becoming more and more like the demons which was his duty to kill and bind, they were not Illidari demons which filled the keep. Due to diminished force size, Akairos was elevated to the rank of Blood Lord, and helped oversee training of newer knights. Despite this honor, he had reservations about his prince, but had sworn to follow him, and would not easily break that oath. As Kael'thas announced his plans to his remaining loyalists, doubt grew, as Kael'thas slid into madness, sedition began to grow in the ranks. As Kael'thas took his men to attack the Isle of Quel'Danas, Akairos was furious and could take no more and ordered his magi to redirect the portals back, what remained of his forces returned to Eversong, remaining in isolation with other defectors. Return Home Once Kael'thas was defeated, the Sunfury began to rejoin the rest of their people in strength. They had been mislead and as such were let back into the fold. Akairos kept a low profile for a while, learning of what had transpired in his absence and what had happened at the sunwell. Visiting the island later he met with the Blood Elves there, learning more of the Light and the work the Draenei did. Much thinking was done and many days of meditation. Incorporating some of the light's teachings into his personal philosophy, his fervor only increased, finding new purpose in righteous vengeance. Evil had corrupted his prince, no evil would prevail again. After the long years he returned home with what was left with the military forces he had and found House Dawnsong under command of his Grandaughter, Arisolna. Giving what little wealth he had accumulated throughout Outland he went back out to keep fighting, bringing his regiments to bear in the service of Silvermoon. Over time he would build up his regiment with recruits and fresh soldiers. For his work and his position, the newly minted Knight-Lord served with distinction across the Isle of Thunder, capturing many magical artefacts for House Dawnfury and his Some years later he eventually returned home to confront his brother. On the way back he passed by Goldenmist Village, their old hometown. It was still in disrepair as the cleanup had been focused on the city. It was not a happy reunion. Akairos defended his actions and expressed his guilt for his departure and inquired unto the state of the House Dawnfury. Radinius offered him place in it again, but Akairos didn't feel right just coming back after abandoning him. After a while he and Radinias improved their relationship, but Akairos retained the name Shadowsun in place of Dawnfury. He participated in the offensive actions in rebellion against the Warchief Garrosh. Akairos threw himself intensely into the conflict, thinking it alike to his own prince Kael'thas. He operated alongside other Horde forces and struck into the outskirts of the city. He then served in border work and eventually returned to Silvermoon proper for the first time in many years. As the brief peace of Draenor concluded he now makes war on the broken isles, utilizing hard earned knowledge of demon slaying and anti-legion tactics to bring ruin where he could. Burning holy swaths through the demonic ranks with his men at his back. Personality and traits Akairos is a somewhat grim man. He is highly disciplined. He tries to project this in order to hide a massive guilt complex. He feels intense regret for following Kael'thas on a mission that nearly led his people into damnation once more and wishes that he had not left his brother behind. He also feels that the elves were wrong to take tempest keep and kill the Draenei refuges within. He keeps the warhammer as both a trophy and reminder of what he did. He is a very proud man and tends to look down on those lesser then him, but will follow all orders he is given, believing that one should follow their leaders, but always ambitious to rise in the ranks, desiring to lead once again. 'Spiritual Beliefs' Akairos is an believer in the light, born again after the re-ignition of the Sunwell. It is his fuel, backing and his justification for the righteous fury he doles out to his foes. He has a dislike of the Lady Liadrin, thinking her too preachy and influenced by the ways of outsiders. Equipment - Dawncrusher: A Draenic warhammer taken from a dead vindicator. The weapon is highly potent at channeling Light based attacks and is highly durable. - Blackcutter: A sword forged for Akairos when he reached captain rank within the Sunfury forces. - Felstone Bulwark: A Shield crafted for blood lords in Kael'thas's armies. Akaiaors keeps it for it's rigidity and magical deflection. Relationships Radinias Dawnfury: Brother Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Blood Knights Category:House of Dawnfury